disney_programmesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck Charlie
Teddy, along with her brothers, PJ and Gabe help their parents take care of their little sister, Charlie, and younger brother Toby. Teddy records a daily video diary for Charlie with tips on how to survive life in the Duncan family after her big sister has left for collage. Ontcdxedrbudr.jpg|PJ Duncan|linktext=PJ is Teddy's well-intentioned older brother. What he lacks in talent or brains he makes up in enthusiasm! He's good natured and loves his younger siblings - even if he doesn't always show it. Vvvgvgbgbg.jpg|Teddy Duncan|linktext=Teddy is funny, confident and charming and keeps a running video diary for her baby sister on how to survive life in the Duncan family, to offer her both wisdom and lots of 'good luck'. Vvch.jpg|Gabe Duncan|linktext=Gabe is Teddy's wise beyond his years younger brother - and a serious trouble maker. Like PJ, Gabe is always out to make a quick buck, however unlike PJ he constantly succeeds. Ffhfgfhcbhrb.jpg|Charlie Duncan|linktext=Charlie constantly causes chaos for both her parents and siblings - but in the cutest way possible. She doesn't know it yet, but she'll need lots of 'good luck' to survive life in the Duncan family. Fnfhfbfhfbfhfbfhrbfhfbfhrb.jpg|Toby Duncan|linktext=Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan is the fifth and youngest child of Bob and Amy Duncan. He was born in an ice cream truck after Bob crashed their new car into the kitchen wall and Teddy's car ran out of gas. Djcfnjcjrnjnhcfbfn.jpg|Amy Duncan|linktext=Amy's bigger than life personality equally amuses and horrifies her kids. She keeps Bob and the Kids in line and loves telling stories about her past 'glory days' more than anything. Ffttfynryfgr.jpg|Bob Duncan|linktext=Bob is a kid at heart and often behaves like one. He often lets wife Amy handle the discipline stuff but has no problem putting his foot down - even if the kids won't always listen. Series 1 Study Date Baby Come Back The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney Double Whammy Dance Off Charlie Did It! Butt Dialing Duncans Charlie is 1 Up a Tree Take Mel Out to the Ball Game Boys Meet Girls Kit and Kaboodle Teddy's Little Helper Blankie Go Bye-Bye Charlie Goes Viral Duncan's Got Talent Kwikki Chick Charlie in Charge Sleepless in Denver Girl Bites Dog Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band Teddy Rebounds Pushing Buttons Snow Show, Part One Snow Show, Part Two Driving Mrs. Dabney Series 2 Charlie Is 2 Something's Fishy Let's Potty Appy Days Duncan Vs Duncan A L.A.R.P In The Park Battle Of Bands The Singin' Dancin' Duncans Teddy's Bear Meet The Parents Gabe's 12-½ Birthday The Break Up Charlie Shakes It Up Baby's New Shoe's Bye-Bye Video Diary Monkey Business PJ In The City Sun Show (Part 1) Sun Show (Part 2) Amazing Gracie Termite Queen The Bob Duncan Experience Ditch Day Alley Oops Scary Had A Little Lamb Return To Super Adventure Land Can You Keep A Secret? Story Time It's A Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving Teddy On Ice Film Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! Series 3 Make Room For Baby Bad Luck Teddy Amy Needs A Shower Dress Mess Catch Me If You Can Name That Baby Special Delivery Welcome Home Baby's First Vacation Went'z Weather Girls Baby Steps T. Wrecks Teddy & The Bambino Team Mom Le Halloween Guys & Dolls Nurse Blankenhooper The Charlie Whisperer Study Buddy A Duncan Christmas All Fall Down Series 4 Duncan Dream House Doppel Date Delimition Dabney Go Teddy! Rock Enroll The Unusual Suspects Rat-A-Teddy Charlie 4, Toby 1 Futuredrama Teddy's New Beau Teddy's Choice Bug Prom Weekend In Vegas Fright Night Sister, Sister Bob's Beau Be Gone Good Luck Jessie, NYC Christmas Accepted Down A Tree Good Luck Teddy (Part 1) Good Luck Teddy (Part 2)